


After Hours

by ultraviolentdemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Football Player!Dean, High School AU, Library Sex, M/M, Smut, Teen!Cas, Teen!Dean, blowjob, handjob, human!Cas, nerdy!cas, teen hearthrob!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolentdemon/pseuds/ultraviolentdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel enjoys working at the library after school. But one Friday, he notices a certain someone at one of the study tables...his crush, Dean Winchester. What happens next is something Castiel has only ever dreamed of.</p><p>A/N: ya I figured I'd cap this as a oneshot bUT LET IT BE KNOWN THROUGHOUT THE LAND THAT I WILL TAKE DESTIEL REQUESTS (but if its smut, bottom!dean only srry I'm tOO down 4 that) ANYWAU hope your days are lovely :*</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

Castiel hums happily to himself as he picks up another book and places it in its proper place on the shelves. It may be considered "nerdy" or "dorky", but he really does love to work at the school library after classes end. It's quiet and peaceful, and he feels both calmed and productive when he helps out. So each day after the bell he comes in, says a quiet hello to the librarian, grabs the cart of checked in books, and takes to the shelves. 

Castiel suddenly stills when he turns back to the cart to grab another book and catches a pair of eyes staring at him from one of the study tables set up in the open space behind him. The easy smirk of Dean Winchester surprises him, and he blushes and quickly turns back to the shelves. What is he doing here? Castiel knows that Dean Winchester is not the type to study in his free time. Shouldn't he be at football practice, or partying with friends or something? Castiel's palms begin to sweat. He turns back for another look, only to find those green eyes staring back at him still! Then those perfect peach lips tilt up into a wicked grin. Cas' heart skips a beat or two, but he gives a small, tight smile back, and turns around, busying himself with his work, attempting to distract himself. He will have to deal with his slightly shaky hands until Dean leaves.

Deep breaths, Castiel thinks, as he tries to slow his heart. It's no big deal, it's just the hottest guy in school, just some gorgeous face that you happen to have a crush on. Just a tiny crush. It doesn't mean anything, who doesn't fall for those brilliant green eyes, for that infectious happiness, for that handsome face? It doesn't mean anything. Just like Dean smiling at him from across the library means nothing. 

Castiel sneaks a tiny peek back at the table, turning his head slightly to the left and straining his eyes in an effort to discreetly check if the young heartthrob is still there. Castiel lets out a sigh of relief and a little bit of disappointment when he sees the table empty. But he soon discovers, after turning back, a face, a gorgeous face, breathing on his right. 

Castiel starts and jumps back, exclaiming quietly "Oh! H..he....hello! Can...can I help you find anything?"

Dean smirks, places a hand on the wall beside Castiel's head, and leans in. He says smoothly, "I think you already have."

Castiel is blushing furiously, and stammers, "I-I'm sorry?" as he presses his back to the wall. 

"What's your name?" Dean purrs. 

"Castiel?" He replies, voice shaking, and it sounding like a question. 

Dean leans in closer and whispers in Castiel's ear. "Well, Cas, I said I think you've already helped me."

Castiel's heart is pounding, his close proximity to Dean making him lightheaded. That nickname sounded so sweet coming from Dean's mouth. But Cas turns away, positive that Dean is just teasing him, stammering out "I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean."

"Come on, Cas. Why don't you tell me what a pretty boy like you is doing in the library on a Friday night, hmm?" Dean continues, displaying an almost predatory desire. 

"Pretty?" Cas asks, confused. 

"Come on, princess, this can't be the first time you've heard this. You've got those bright baby blues, that cute little mouth, it's a crime to spend your Friday night here."

Castiel laughs nervously. His cheeks are on fire as he shakily replies "oh, no, I'm not...I mean, I just...I enjoy the peace and quiet of the library. Its relaxing."

Dean smirks and says in a low voice "Well...we're gonna have your heart beating fast tonight."

"I...I'm sorry?" Castiel repeats. His head is spinning.

Dean presses forward, coming to stand close behind Castiel, his arm moved to rest on the shelves now directly in front of Cas. Dean leans in close, hot breath dancing across Castiel's neck, lips nearly touching the boy's ear, as he whispers, "You know I've been watching you for a while now...you are cute, you know that? Beautiful, actually. "

Castiel's heart beats erratically as he asks timidly, "You...you've been watching me?"

Dean chuckles, low and wicked, and he brings a hand up to Castiel's face, tilting the blue-eyed boy's face towards his own before replying "You bet, angel. I've been watching you pretend not to notice me...watching you blush whenever I caught your eye...watching that tight little ass of yours each time you bend down..."

Dean trails off as his large, rough hand trails down the side of Castiel's face, down his neck and lower still, grazing the side of the boys torso, caressing. 

Castiel's breath hitches, but Dean is not through yet. 

"You've been watching me too, haven't you? Yeah, I saw you. Glancing over at me, getting all flustered. Its adorable, really, but its time to do something about all this...tension...don't you think?" 

Dean's lips brush his ear with those last few words. Castiel turns around suddenly, about to demand that Dean tell him exactly what he is playing at, but his breath catches in his throat when he sees how close that gorgeous face really is. Deans muscular frame looms over Cas, and one of his hands comes up to tilt the boy's face upwards. Those plump, peach lips part, and meet Castiel's own chapped pink ones. 

The kiss is gentle and seemingly sweet at first, lips moving slowly against each other's. Castiel's mind is reeling. Castiel eagerly accepts Dean's tongue into his mouth where it explores and tastes. This can't be real, this is a dream, this is a joke, this can't be happening, Castiel thinks. Then Dean grinds his hips against Castiel's, and Castiel gasps at the delicious friction as Dean pulls his face away and grins wickedly, feeling Castiel's obvious erection. Castiel blushes harder than ever, and Dean says, "I thought so." and grinds his own semi-hard on against Castiel. Castiel is pushed back into the shelves, jostling a few books, causing them to tumble to the floor. The two pause for a moments, tensing up, afraid that they will be caught, but they hear no movement, so Dean captures Castiel's lips again in another hungry kiss.

The kiss deepens, and Dean's hands roam the boy's body as Castiel's hands beg for purchase in the sleeves of Dean's jacket. Dean brings a knee up between Castiel's legs and Cas can't control himself, he grinds down on it. Castiel is moaning quietly with each roll of the hips, and is embarrassed to admit that when Dean stops to move his hands down to Castiel's belt, Cas ruts his hips up, seeking more friction. Dean laughs it off, commenting "adorable." as he plays with the button and fly of Castiel's pants. "Eager little boy, arent you? You want this, huh?" 

"Y-yes, Dean, please!" Castiel gasps as a rough hand ghosts over his clothed erection. He can't believe this is happening but it all just feels so good and he can't stop, he just can't, this is Dean Winchester with his hands all over Castiel, how could he even begin to remember his virtues?

"Hmm...Do you get this hot for all the guys that come in here? Or are you just a little slut for me?" Dean slowly begins to slide Castiel's pants downwards.

"Just you, Dean, only you-ahh!" Castiel is coming apart at Dean's teasing touches. He thinks he will die if he doesn't get some relief soon. "Please, Dean!" Cas begs.

"'Please' what, angel?" Dean's hands glide across the exposed skin of Cas' stomach, revealed by the pushed up shirt. 

"Dean, please!" 

Dean laughs. "Alright, you sweet little slut. Is this what you want?" Dean asks as he pushes Castiel's pants down to his thighs.

"Y-yes, Dean! Yes!"

He slips a warm hand past the band of Castiel's boxers, and begins to tease even more. Cas squirms beneath Dean, dying for more friction, so Dean finally lifts his hand to Castiel's face, commands the boy to "spit", and Cas obeys, a trail of saliva gracing his bottom lip after he does so. Dean kisses it away, capturing Castiel's mouth with his as he finally wraps that spit-slicked hand around Castiel's aching hardness. Dean swallows Cas' moans and whines as he pumps and twists, occasionally running the pad of his thumb over the slit at the tip, causing Cas to gasp each time. Dean grins into the kiss when he feels Castiel's sharp intake of breath, and know he is close. He speeds up his pumps, and with a few more jerks, Castiel is coming over the edge, struggling to stay quiet but whining into Dean's mouth as his body convulses and spasms, and pleasure lights every nerve in his body as he spills into Dean's hand and his pants that are still pushed down around his thighs. 

Castiel takes a few moments to steady his breath, his head leaning back against the shelves, Dean's lips resting lightly on his exposed neck. Then Castiel realizes something, and begins to clumsily fumble with Dean's belt. Dean smiles down at Cas' inexperienced hands trying to work the jeans down his muscular legs so that Castiel can reciprocate. Dean tsks and shakes his head. 

"No, angel, that's not quite what I want." 

"W...what?" Castiel stammers, "B..but what do you want?"

Dean grins a wicked grin and pulls Cas' body flush against his own. He leans in until his lips are again brushing Castiel's ear again and says in a low, velvety voice, "I want your pretty lips wrapped around my cock. I want that sweet, innocent little mouth taking all of me. Can you do that for me, angel?"

Dean pulls back and his vivid green eyes lock with Castiel's brilliant blues. Cas nods, lips parted, gulps and whispers "yes". He paused, though, unsure of how to begin. Dean sees this and commands Cas to drop "on your knees." 

Castiel obeys and tentatively finishes undoing Dean's pants and pushing them down his thighs. Castiel's heart beats erratically, the fear of getting caught almost overwhelming. He is so nervous at this moment, gazing up at Dean, desperate to please him. He slides down Dean's boxers, freeing the impressive length from its confines. Seeing the size of it, Castiel gulps. But Dean calms him with a "that's it, angel." and Cas moves in slowly, beginning by taking just the tip into his mouth, using his tongue to stimulate the slit. He hears Dean moan a quiet "oh yeah" and so he decides to take a little more, and with each inch, the grip Dean has on Castiel's hair tightens. Castiel finds he cannot take the entire length, so he brings up a hand to stroke the part spit-slicked shaft that does not fit. Castiel is still very nervous, afraid that he is not doing it correctly, but Dean's low and gutteral moans assure him that he is performing in a pleasing manner. 

Dean begins to thrust into Castiel's mouth, lightly at first but increasing in speed and intensity with his groans. Castiel rocks on his knees, his balance threatened. He gags slightly once or twice on the thick length being pushed deeper into his mouth. The tightening and constricting of Castiel's throat muscles, as well as the sight of the library boy on his knees, choking on Dean's impressive cock, pushes Dean over the edge and he is coming hard, continuing his erratic thrusts. Castiel feels the warmth on his tongue, and swallows what he can of the salty, bitter liquid, but Dean pulls out last minute and spills some on Castiel's face. Castiel is surprised, and looks up, on his knees still, bright blue eyes wide, cum dripping down his lips and chin.

"Gorgeous." Dean smirks, then begins to tuck himself back into his jeans.

Castiel starts and blushes again, realizing the position he's in, before standing up and wiping his face on his sleeve. He licks his lips to clean them completely, prompting a "yeah, baby. You like that?" from Dean. Castiel's cheeks are a deep shade of pink as looks down in embarrassment and admits "Yes...I...yes". 

Castiel pulls his own pants back up and sees that some of his release had dried on them and now left a stiff white stain. He looks up but finds that Dean is no longer in front of him. Suddenly he is hit with a wave of crushing disappointment and self loathing. How could he have let himself be so stupid, so naïve? He knew it was too good to be true, how could he expect anything good? He was just a dorky library nerd, and Dean was a teenage Adonis. Castiel's emotions turn in his stomach. 

But then he feels a large, muscular frame pressed up against his back, and feels that warm breath and those soft lips gracing his ear. 

"I'll definitely be seeing you again...angel."

Castiel's heart starts again.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write this one when my friend mentioned library sex in a book and I just pictures Cas as that nerdy library kid with a crush on Dean the teenage hearthrob. 
> 
> **TAKING REQUESTS*** 4 bottom dean. Or non-smut . also 5sos ships ft bottom!mikey. Anyway. See ya!!
> 
> ....reading this over 1 year later...geez I was lightly kinky....now I am more, but I'm surprised at younger me


End file.
